The Dragon Echo
by DeepyluvsZigzag
Summary: wel, um, lets see, starts with a lengend, throw twin girls in the mix, and ummm, a realy hott made up guy. Don't own anything from the book Dragon's Milk, and ummm, yea. just read, I don't know if its good enough to keep writing it. Please let me know


Chapter 1:Prolouge  
  
Dragons, in the olden days they were feared creatures, even today they are.   
  
They were very helpful in medicine as well. Over a 100 years ago they were   
  
treated like vermins, unwanted, and disliked. Long ago there was something like   
  
the underground raiload. But instead of hiding slaves people in this   
  
organization hid draclings, or baby dragons. This group was called The Sign of   
  
the Dove. When a generation of draclings were born a person would be there to   
  
take the draclings to the next person and house in the chain. After that   
  
another person would hide the draclings and keep them for a few days untill   
  
trouble would pass. Then the draclings would keep going to allie's homes untill   
  
they would make it to the Kragish sea. But after a dragon-sayer known as Lyf   
  
died no more draclings were born. So there was no need for The Sign of the   
  
Dove. But some people kept telling their children of this organization, just in   
  
case draclings were again born. A dragon-sayer is a person who could   
  
communicate with dragons. Over 30 years before Lyf was born, a young girl known   
  
as Kara caught a sickness known as the Vermilion Fever. When her parents   
  
thought she was dead, they dumped her into a cave. By chance a dragon named   
  
Flagra lived there. Kara was cured by drinking Flagra's milk. After that her   
  
eyes turned green and she could talk to dragons. When she was fifteen a king   
  
named Urk called her to his kingdom. There she summoned the dragon kyn. But   
  
instead of killing them, she rescued them. Then, 30 years later a girl called   
  
Kaeldra rescued three draclings after their mother was killed. Her adopted   
  
sister Lyf caught the Vermilion Fever also. Kaeldra rescued Lyf by babysiting   
  
draclings for a dragon known as Fiora. In exchange for Fiora's milk. The cure   
  
for the Vermilion Fever was dragon's milk. When Lyf turned fifteen she rescued   
  
over 30 draclings. Soon after Lyf's death her son found a prophecy that said   
  
one day in the future twin baby dragons would be born. These draclings could   
  
reunite dragons and humans in friendship and trust. But after Lyf died no more   
  
draclings were born. 50 years later we find Afton and Alia, decsenteds of Lyf   
  
and twin girls. They are fifteen and have the trademark of all dragon-sayers:  
  
green eyes. Another decsented of Lyf finds the prophecy and soon finds out that   
  
Afton and Alia play a part in it. Soon Afton and Alia get into seriouis trouble   
  
with evil forces. They need a bodyguard and they must find the twin draclings,   
  
hatch them, and return them to their dragon kyn. But where would the dragon kyn   
  
be? What about the evil that stalks them? What if there is no more dragon kyn?

Chapter2:Afton and Alia- Diffrent yet alike.  
  
It called out to her. A tingle at the edge of her mind. It was calling for   
  
help. It was hurt and it needed someone to come and get it and save it. Alia   
  
sat there, on the ledge staring out into the blue ocean when she heard the cry   
  
for help. She sighed. She wanted to help it, but what would her dad say? "Oh   
  
well." She shrugged her shoulders. It's not like she would get into trouble,   
  
she had done it before. But her dad had a strange thing against birds. He   
  
really disliked them for no apparent reason. She didn't know why. But that's   
  
how both her and her siblings lived. "Bad idea." She whispered as she stood up   
  
and dusted herself off. She took off running down the path through the forest.   
  
She ran for quite a bit untill she broke through the border of the woods. She   
  
entered a corn feild. As she ran her foot caught something and she fell with a   
  
yelp, flat on her face. "Did you hear that too?" She slowly turned around onto   
  
her back and found herself staring up into a pair of quirky green eyes. She let   
  
a breathe of relieve escape her lips. "You were thinking I was   
  
Leito." Both Alia and her twin sister Afton had green eyes and dirty blonde   
  
hair. "Ya, thought you were." Leito was her eldest brother. She had a older   
  
sister named Kaeci, another older brother known as Noah, a younger brother:   
  
Gabriel, and the youngest of her siblings was Jaylynn. All the children had   
  
dirty blonde hair, but Alia and Afton were the only two with green eyes, a   
  
trait from their mother. But all the rest of their siblings had clear baby blue   
  
eyes,a trait from their father. Afton grasped Alia's hand and hosted her up to   
  
her feet. "Why did you tripped me?" Alia asked her twin. Afton started giggling   
  
uncontrolbly. "Well, I think it's not funny." Afton laughed even harder. "Stop   
  
laughing! Whats so funny!?" Afton was now rolling on the ground with tears   
  
coming down her cheeks and she was gripping her sides. "STOP LAUGHING AT...."   
  
Alia was cut off by a sound that brought joy into her heart. There was a loud   
  
roar that rang out across the whole island. Alia and Afton's family lived on a   
  
island only inhabited by them. So their father could build his farm really big   
  
and fill it up with everything from chickens to horse, to even........this was   
  
very secret only a family secret. They had dragons on their farm. That was one   
  
of the main reasons they lived alone on the island. When her mom and dad were   
  
newly weds, they explored this island and found five baby dragons all alone on   
  
the island. Her mother and father bought the island and built the ranch there.   
  
There they raised all the farm animals, crops, draclings, and their kids. Afton   
  
stopped laughing and got to her feet. "The post rider." She whispered. As she   
  
said this a shadow fell across them. They stared up at the huge bird that flew   
  
over them. It had feathery wings that were purple. It also had a long sharp   
  
beak, it was a metalic bluish green and it had piercing, cold, grey eyes it   
  
looked like a cross between a dragon and hawk. Afton gasped at the bird that   
  
flew over head. Afton-unlike Alia-stuided all the things she could find on all   
  
the animals of the world. Alia liked weaving,sewing, cleaning, and cooking.   
  
Afton was a tomboy. She loved getting dirty. She could go days without a shower   
  
and not smell bad. She was just as strong as her older brothers Noah and Leito.  
  
She loved working outside in the heat and she liked sweating. She loved playing   
  
with Gabriel in the mud or in the pond. She rode everything from Dragons to   
  
Canipes.(I'll explain all the things in their world in a seperate book) She   
  
played every sport there was. Blitzball to Qudditch. She never wore dresses,   
  
skirts, or corsets. She never curled her hair or fixed it. Maybe in a ponytail,   
  
but that was it. She just washed it and combed her hair. Even after all those   
  
sports and work, she still looked nice, even without makeup. Alia was jealous   
  
of her and didn't understand how Afton could be like that. Another thing was   
  
Afton could eat all the sweets she liked and never get fat. But when Alia ate   
  
even one small piece of chocolate she would gain like 15 pounds. She was so   
  
jealous. Afton stuck two fingers into her mouth and blew. Their father had   
  
taught her how to whistle and call a dragon. Her mystifying whistle rang out   
  
over the lands and echoed through the moutains. Each dragon had it's own   
  
whistle, and when Afton was 7 she had gotten her own dragon. She sunddenly   
  
stopped and waited. They sat there for quite a bit when Alia dared to speak.   
  
"Aren't you worried about him? Because he has not come yet." "Ssshhh, he will   
  
come. Don't worry, that's what we trained him for." She smircked back at Alia.   
  
Alia nodded and peered into the woods. Sunddenly, there was a loud rumbling   
  
sound. The earth trembled as Alia saw something run in between the trees.   
  
Sunddenly there was a loud roar unlike the Crowbane that rang out over the   
  
land. Birds flew up every where and a large red creature burst out through the   
  
canopy of the forest. "There you are!" Afton shouted and the dragon landed in   
  
front of her. Alia always feared the dragons. They were so big. Afton had   
  
gotten the only male dragon that they had. He was the second largest. Their   
  
father had gotten the largest dragon and that was Spiderwick, the eldest of all   
  
the dragons and the largest female. She was a very dark green, almost black.   
  
Their brother Leito had Artimes, the second eldest dragon and female. She was   
  
lighter then their dad's dragon. Their sister Kaeci had gotten Lumina but she   
  
didn't ride her. She was more of a dairy dragon. But her and Kaeci were very   
  
close. Noah had gotten the youngest of the dragons named Faerin. She was the   
  
youngest, smallest, and funneist dragon. She was the lightest in tone and was a   
  
great carriage dragon. She would always pull the family in the wagon. The   
  
fourth oldest was another female named Miyax. She was given to their mother.   
  
But one day her mother caught a very terrible sickness. She soon died after   
  
Jaylynn turned 4. Miyax and her were very close. After their mother died, Miyax   
  
died as well, with a broken heart. Afton's dragon's name was Pyro. He stood at   
  
least a little taller then their storage shed. He had something in his mouth   
  
and Alia couldn't tell what it was. As he lowered his head down to Afton's face   
  
he dropped it. He flickered his toungue out and touched Afton's face. She   
  
giggled as he started to thrum. Alia gasped as she regonized the Barker   
  
family's prized lamb laying bloody and dirty on the ground. The Barker family   
  
lived on the island 6 miles from their's and they were the most succsefull   
  
sheep breeders. "Afton." Alia said. Pyro stopped thrumming as Afton walked   
  
towards the lamb,where Alia was pointing to. She stared at it in horror. "Holy   
  
shit. Wer'e going to be in so much trouble." Afton said. Alia nodded. "Maybe,   
  
if Pyro eats the lamb and we bury the rest of it then we won't get in trouble."   
  
Afton swung herself up onto Pyro, "Hell no. We bury the whole thing." She   
  
gripped Alia's hand and helped her onto Pyro's back. "Who has mail duty this   
  
week?" Afton asked. "Uuuuummmm, I think it is, Riyku." Afton's expression grew   
  
grim, "Oh, no not that village idiot." Riyku was from a very rich family off   
  
the main land. He had the most major crush on Afton and he was a very sick   
  
pervert. One time when they were 13, he had touched her butt at a school dance.   
  
She got so mad at him that she not only poured her cake, juice, and skittles on   
  
him. She had punched him and he had gotten a black eye. He hid for weeks until   
  
he came out for Christmas and he had forgotten about the whole black eye thing.   
  
Pyro stretched out his wings and a really sick feeling rose into Alia's   
  
stomatch. Alia didn't really like flying, but it was the quikest way to get   
  
home. Afton really hated Riyku. Oh what a fun day this is going to turn out to   
  
be.

Chapter3:Pervert!   
  
"Kaeci!" A little girl came running down the path from the chicken coop. A   
  
large basket was swinging back and forth in her her arms. As she ran towards   
  
the horse barn, her dirty blonde curls bounced up and down. She finally   
  
reached the barn and bust through the doors. "Kaeci!" She called again. Kaeci's   
  
head popped up from behind a golden color mare and shouted "What?!" Jaylyn   
  
grinned as she held out her basket, "I got 35 this time." She said with a   
  
triumpt grin on her face. "Wow," Kaeci said as she came out of the stall,   
  
wipping her hands on her apron. "That's more eggs then last time." Jaylyn   
  
grinned even more, "I know. Ain't that great." Kaeci smiled as she bent down   
  
next to her. "Yeah, why don't we go back to the house and we could bake a cake   
  
with them." Jaylyn nodded, "Ok!" She took off and ran out of the barn.


End file.
